


Tell Me You Like Me, Before You Lose Me

by curlyangel



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute waitress is interested in Park Jimin. Jungkook isn't happy about that at all.</p><p>( I'm so sorry. I'm really bad at summaries. It's embarrassing ;; )</p><p>(( Also I hope you guys will like the story! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Like Me, Before You Lose Me

Jimin and Taehyung were laying all sprawled out on the couch. All the other members were either in the studio or practice room. This time they decided to head home early and have some 95liner bonding time at home. They watched movies and talked for hours about— well all kinds of things really. Taehyung had always felt closest with Jimin because of their age. He was a better friend than he could ever imagine having. Though he appreciated the other members equally of course and just as happy to have them in his life as well.   
Jimin was someone who could always cheer him up and he was the easiest to talk to. Which made him perhaps slightly more special compared to the others.

“Hey, let’s go out for coffee!”  
Jimin let out a soft groan as protest. He was laying here perfectly fine with Taehyung in his arms on the couch with a movie on. “Do we have to?”  
Taehyung grinned up at him. “it’s a perfect way to end our 95-liner date!” He blinked his eyes cutely trying to convince Jimin to go with him.  
Jimin blinked down at him, but soon a smile spread on his face. How could he resist this cute guy anyway. “Aish, this kid. Okay, let’s go!”

 

The cafe was nicely quiet at this hour of the day. Not many people were on the streets late at night which was a perfect time for idols to go out. They both sat down with their coffees and of course they talked about all kinds of things again— mainly movies and games they should play when suddenly Taehyung got this huge grin on his face with twinkling eyes. 

“What? Is something on my face?”  
He simply shook his head and his grin turned into his signature boxed smile. “No, no. It’s just that I’ve been observing this cute waitress and she keeps looking at you. I think someone is interested.” He wiggled his eyebrows while his boxed smile never left his face.  
Jimin blinked a few times as if Taehyung’s words needed to sink in. He didn’t want to turn around right away either or she might notice. “Who me?” His signature smile appeared and his eyes crinkled up into crescent moons. A girl was interested in him. There was a light flutter in the pit of his stomach and he casually turned a little in his seat so he could see. 

She was cute. That was the first thing he noticed. She had raven black hair that shined in the lights of the shop and had big sparkling eyes. She was petite and did he mention that she was very cute too? She seemed to be perfect height for him as well.  
“Go talk to her!”   
“I can’t. What do I say?” 

 

The next day in the practice room Jimin made his way to Jin who was drinking some water. Perhaps as the oldest he knew how to talk to girls.   
“Hyung, what is the best way to talk to a girl? How do you start a conversation with her?”  
“Are you interested in someone?” Jin raised an eyebrow and almost looked too surprised about him asking about a girl or was that just his imagination?  
He shyly rubbed the back of his neck. “Well Tae and I were in a cafe and there was this girl…”  
“YOU MET SOMEONE AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS NOW!”   
“Hyuuuung sshhh! It was only yesterday.”

Jimin didn’t even dare to look up to see the other’s reaction obviously missing the shocked expression on Jungkook’s face while staring at him.   
Not even when his facial features darkened as Taehyung piped in telling them how cute she is.

“I’m telling you she is perfect for our Jiminie! She is tiny and super cute.” Jimin was too busy hiding his face into his hands to hide his bright red face. “I think he should totally ask her number next time!”

Jungkook scowled and just turned around and walked off a little bit further away when all the other hyungs agreed about asking her number. He definitely didn’t need to hear this. Just the thought of Jimin dating someone made him feel sick to his stomach as if his body was rejecting even the thought of it. Were all these loving hugs, touches and even words nothing but bromance and fan service after all? Jungkook refused to believe that. 

“Just be smooth about it.” Namjoon said.  
“Just be your charming self.” added Hoseok with a huge grin.  
“Agreed.” Yoongi nodded. “Asking a number shouldn’t be that hard, right?” 

Jimin just played a little with the rim off his shirt. They all meant well, but he wasn’t even sure if he really wanted it. For some reason Jungkook always filled his mind even when he thought about how cute the waitress was. However, he knew he could never be with Jungkook like that. Jungkook didn’t see him that way. She deserved a chance, right?

“Okay, I will do it.”

 

It wasn’t much of a surprise that after practice while everybody else went home to rest Taehyung dragged him out to the cafe again. “Ah, but shouldn’t we rest up too? We have early practice again tomorrow.” Taehyung just waved a hand in front of him to dismiss his friend’s complaining. “Come on, you have to ask the waitress’s number!”

Jimin let himself get dragged into the cafe once more and he spotted the waitress right away. Her eyes lid up as soon as she saw him and smiled shyly at him. Okay be smooth and his charming self. Asking a number isn’t as hard, right? Right!  
As soon as he stood in front of the counter his mind went blank and he couldn’t remember anything he planned on saying. “Uhhh hi.”   
“Hi!” She cleared her throat. “How can I help you?”  
“Could we— I mean can I ha—uhh—“ Mentally he slapped himself for acting like an idiot. “— two caramel frappucino’s please.” 

When he made his way to the booth Taehyung was sitting again Jungkook crossed his mind. For no reason at all he was thinking of him. He had been looking down a little in the car and he was worried something was wrong. Coming to think of it he had been avoiding him slightly and he teased him less. Maybe he was just over thinking this all and was Jungkook just tired from all the intense practice.   
“Aaaaaaand?” Taehyung’s question brought him back to his senses.   
“Huh what?”  
“How did it go?!”   
“Oh—well—I—“ He gave him a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t possibly say he was actually thinking of Jungkook on his way over to him.It was kinda embarrassing how easy this younger one could invade his mind even when he was doing the simplest things.   
“You didn’t ask her did you?”   
“No.”  
“Aish! Let me handle this.” 

Taehyung got up and walked over to the counter. Jimin watched him say a few things then walking off outside. Not a moment later the cute waitress was standing in front of him. “Hi.” Her cheeks flushed a rosy teint and she smiled shyly again.   
“Hey, I’m Jimin. What’s your name?”  
“Minyoung.” Her name was cute too.   
“How long have you been working here, Minyoung-ssi?”   
“Noona.” Her smile got brighter. She was really cute and a noona.  
“Noona~” He grinned.   
She let out a giggle and he must admit that made her even cuter and his smile grew wider.   
“I’ve been working here for two years to answer your question. I’m going to nursing school in the day-time.” Cute and she must be really caring too if she wants to be a nurse.   
“Waahh. That’s truly amazing.”   
They talked a little longer until her break was over. “So, it was nice talking to you.” He smiled down at her as he stood up. Perfect height for him confirmed. She was tiny even compared to him.   
She nodded. “Would it be really forward to ask for your number?”  
“Oh. N-No. My number is—“ Suddenly Jungkook popped into his mind. Jungkook and his adorable bunny tooth smile, his dark yet warm brown eyes, his raven black hair, his perfect muscles. His cute antics that he hid so well for the fans, but had no problem showing it to his hyungs. The way he always did his best to make him laugh whenever he felt too stressed. Just his whole existence. No. Not the time to think about him. What was wrong with him? “Ah, I think my friend is calling me! I have to go. See you later.” He practically ran out the store. 

Taehyung was waiting for him casually leaning against the wall while sipping his coffee. “Weeeeelll?” He raised his eyebrows in expectation. Jimin felt horrible for screwing it up again while Taehyung had been trying so hard to help him out. “I screwed up. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I practically ran out the coffee shop and she was the one asking me for my number!” He heaved a sigh.   
“Aish, you’re so awkward. It’s okay. Next time write it down beforehand and hand her the piece of paper.”  
“If she even still wants it…” 

They entered their dorm and quietly got ready for bed. Jimin stopped dead in his tracks when he found the person that was on his mind all this time— all of the time really in his bed. Jungkook was laying in his bed asleep. That wasn’t something unusual. It happened often enough and he would just take the couch. Would it be wrong of him to slip inside to be with him? He didn’t want to wake him up though. He was happy to see him asleep on a normal time and not find him staying up all night again like he usually does nowadays. He didn’t want to make it awkward in the morning either so he ended up on the couch once more.

 

Jungkook woke up the next morning inside Jimin’s bed. He felt a mix of disappointment and sadness that Jimin was nowhere to be found. He planned on staying awake to interrogate him about this “cute” girl from the coffee shop. Maybe he could get in terms with it better if he heard him say that he liked her. He was hoping it wasn’t true though and instead he would tell him that he likes him and not her.   
He didn’t plan on falling asleep before he came home at all, but his bed was so comfortable and his pillow smelled like a mix of his cologne and shampoo that he gave in easily to his exhaustion from all the lack of sleep and intense practices. He felt bad that Jimin took the couch for him again. Or was he- Oh God no! He suddenly jumped up trying to rush to the door, but his body wasn’t ready after just waking up and he had to steady himself while holding onto the doorknob. Little stars were dancing before his eyes and he had to steady his breathing a little before his normal vision came back. He quickly tiptoed to the living room to confirm Jimin was actually laying on the couch and that he didn’t somehow end up going home with the cute girl. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the form of Jimin on the couch bundled up in his blanket.

 

Jimin had been observing Jungkook from across the room. Somehow something bothered him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Or maybe he did know. His behavior towards him seemed to have changed ever since he started talking to the cute girl from the coffee shop. It were small changes, but Jimin noticed. He noticed everything about Jungkook. He seemed to be more timid and more in his own world. Like there was a weight on his shoulders and he tried to figure out what to do all by himself. 

“Kookie? Is something wrong?”

“No.” 

“You’re being so different lately. If there is something wrong you can tell me. You know that, right?”

“I’m fine.” It came out a little more annoyed than he actually intended and he watched Jimin pull away. All he really wanted to do was pull him closer and hug him close to his body, but he didn’t. 

Jimin was not convinced at all. He didn’t want to push Jungkook into telling him. He would come to him once he was ready.

Jimin wasn’t the only one who noticed Jungkook’s slightly different attitude towards Jimin. Everybody with a good pair of eyes could see that there was something going on between them. Not just bromance like they all had between the members, but something more. Yoongi being the observant one knew it probably before they even knew themselves. He had observed them more than once and he concluded they liked each other. So, Jungkook’s behavior didn’t surprise him. The younger one probably tried to make sense of all his feelings that might hit him all at once at the moment. 

“Jungkook- ah. Come with me.”

He took him away from the others onto the hallway. “We need to talk. I will buy you lamb skewers tonight.” Jungkook just nodded. He knew better than to deny something was wrong when it comes to Yoongi. 

 

After practice the boys headed home except Yoongi and Jungkook who headed to a restaurant to eat lamb skewers. Once they had settled into their seats and ordered Yoongi averted his full attention on Jungkook again. 

“Ok kid, talk. What’s on your mind?”

Jungkook played with the rim of his shirt before nervously touching his hair. “I— don’t know.”

Yoongi squinted his eyes at him. “I think you do, but you’re afraid to say it out loud.”

Jungkook just nodded and bit his lip. He was afraid to say it out loud, because once it’s out it becomes too real. 

“Let me do it for you. You like Jimin. You should tell him.” Yoongi stated as if it was the most easy thing to do.

Junikook’s eyes grew wide in shock followed by panic. He didn’t know how he should tell him or if he should tell him. He doesn’t want their friendship ruined.Besides the fact that he likes this girl now. 

“He doesn’t like me like that, hyung.” He let out a sigh. 

There was a small smile on Yoongi face now and he leaned a little closer. He looked like he was ready to reveal a big secret. “Trust me on my words when I say this, Jungkook-ah. Jimin, he likes you. I mean really really likes you. I think everyone can see that.”

The lamb skewers were placed in front of them. Jungkook loved lamb skewers,but the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach made him less hungry. “But— he likes this girl now.”

Yoongi already had a piece of meat in his mouth and shook his head. “Nah. I don’t believe he does.” 

“Why, hyung?”

“For one he doesn’t talk much about her. Secondly if he really wanted to talk more with her he would have given his number to her by now. And third I see the way he looks at you.”

Jungkook looked up at him. “How does he look at me?”

“Like you’re the only person in the world.”

 

Jimin was slightly jealous that Jungkook went for lamb skewers with Yoongi. Normally he didn’t have any problems with it, but now he couldn’t stop this clenching feeling inside his chest which made it harder to breath. Why couldn’t he talk with him about his problem? What was going on? 

“Jimin! Look!” Taehyung pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Hm?” 

“I made a note with your phone number! I also wrote if she wants to go on a date. I even drew a little heart on it!” Taehyung looked extremely happy with his little note and just doing something to help his friend. 

“Want to go to the coffee shop?” Jimin said with a little laugh. Not before he places his arm around his friend’s shoulder and patted his head. “Aish, you’re too cute! What would I dow without you?”

“You would be totally lost, Jimin! Totally lost I tell you.” Taehyung said overly dramatic. 

 

After his talk with Yoongi Jungkook knew what he had to do. It was going to be awkward and he still wasn’t quite sure how to make sense of this whole situation. Mainly because he always thought he was more interested in girls. Even though talking to a girl scares him to death. Jimin was special though and he couldn’t just lose him to someone else. 

His heart sank a little when he came home and not finding Jimin anywhere.

“Where’s Jimin, hyung?” His voice almost sounded desperate.

“”He’s to that cafe with the cute waitress again. I think he’s finally going to give her his number.” Hoseok said with a huge grin. Which fell right away after seeing the look on the younger’s face. “Yah Kookie, what’s with that expression?”

He was too late. Even though he matured a lot over the years and he wasn’t as shy anymore about showing his love on camera towards Jimin— he hadn’t been ready to confess yet. Keyword yet. “I— I have to go.” 

“I will go with you.” Yoongi suggested. He rather stayed home and lay down in his bed, but this was more important. He could be lazily laying around later or for eternity after this. Whatever. 

“Where are you two going now? You just came home.” Hoseok paused his game by now with a raised eyebrow. He was clearly trying to put the puzzle pieces together. “Oh. OH! Now I get it. I know where the cafe is. Want me to take you guys?” He had been there before with Taehyung and Jimin. 

“Lead the way.” Yoongi said while Jungkook looked rather clueless. How did Hoseok hyung know where they wanted to go?

Moments later they walked into the small cafe near their dorm. It had pleasantly smell of freshly brewed coffee and by this time of night there weren’t a lot of people. Everything was quiet and nice. Jungkook quietly walked in after Yoongi and Hoseok. He wasn’t really sure what to do and he was starting to feel this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Yoongi gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder after sliding inside the booth next to Taehyung. 

“Well well what a nice surprise! Did you come to witness Jimin finally giving his number to the cute waitress?” He raised his eyebrows before wiggling them. 

“Actually…” Hoseok wanted to say something, but got kicked by Yoongi under the table. “YAH!” He made a painful face while rubbing his shin. 

 

Jimin was standing at the counter ordering Taehyung and himself some coffee while trying to make up to the girl for suddenly running away the other day. “I-uhh— Sorry for the other day. I was being stupid.” He smiled apologetically at her and ran a hand through his hair. “I have this note for yo——.” The loud bell announcing another costumer made him look up and staring at the three familiar faces walking in. What were they doing here? “Uhh- These are some of my other friends. I will ask them what they want too.” 

He walked up to them. “Yah, why didn’t you tell us you wanted to come too? We would have waited for you guys!” 

“It was more a of a spot of the moment thing.” Yoongi said, but glanced at Jungkook. Jungkook on the other hand was looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Ok… Well now that you guys are here what would you like to drink? My treat!” He made eye contact with Taehyung to see if he knew more, but he just shrugged. He looked as confused as Jimin. Only Hoseok went with them once in a while to this cafe. Maybe he was looking too much into this. They were probably here for no reason other than that they wanted some coffee as well.

“Americano.” Yoongi said with a grin.

“Gimme that one with the mint flavor. It’s seriously good.” Hoseok said with a huge smile.

“Kookie-ah?”

Jungkook shook his head. “I don’t want anything.” He didn’t want any of the coffee she made. Even if Jimin bought it for him. It was childish he knows, but he couldn’t help feel this way. 

“Yah, Kookie. Don’t be like that.”

“I said I don’t want anything!”

Jimin just mumbled something and turned around to get his friends their orders. He knows what Jungkook likes anyway so he will surprise him with ordering for him. 

“Yah, what is going here?” Taehyung asked once Jimin went back to the counter. “The mood suddenly dropped. You better start telling or else!”

“Or what?” Yoongi stared at him.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I want to know what’s going on here.” 

“I think Jungkook-ah is the best one to explain.” Hoseok said while giving him a friendly slap on the back. 

Jungkook tried to keep a straight face, but he could feel his cheeks burning up. He could only assume his face turning red. 

“Wait a minute…” He let out a gasp. Suddenly it hit Taehyung what was going on. He felt sorry for Jungkook. Him and his big mouth always blabbering about Jimin and this cute girl. He failed to see that one of his best friends actually liked Jimin too. “Do you— like Jimin?” 

Jungkook just sighs and let his eyes wander to Jimin standing at the counter. 

 

Jimin wondered if it was wrong of him to hope that Jungkook came here for him? That he didn’t like the fact he might get a girlfriend. Don’t get him wrong. Minyoung was super cute and lovely and really nice. She basically is perfect girlfriend material. Perhaps not for him though. He already knew someone perfect for him. Why was it so hard to confess to him? Actually there were a lot of reasons that kept him from telling the maknae he likes him. They were both guys. They were in the same group. What if he gets rejected? He didn’t want to make anything awkward. He also didn’t want to damage their bond. All these things just kept him from not confessing. 

“Here.” Minyoung placed all the coffee’s on a tray and smiled at him. 

“Huh- oh! Thank you.” He chuckled lightly feeling quite embarrassed that he was yet again thinking of Jungkook while he was in her presence. “Oh— here.” He handed her the note he intended on giving her before the other guys walked in. 

She smiled. “You know. I would love to go on a date with you, but I think you should ask someone else instead.”

His head snapped up while looking at her confused. “What?”

She let out a giggle, because his confused face was adorable. “I think you should ask a certain someone on a date.” When he still looked confused she motioned behind him towards his friend’s table. 

“Y-y-you think— Wait why would you say that?”

Her soft laugh sounded pleasantly in his ear. “You might not have noticed this, but that one guy with the black hair looks really displeased with you talking to me. You also kept looking at him the whole time while you were standing here. It’s just really obvious. It’s pretty obvious you like each other.” 

“You think I should tell him?”

She nodded. “Yes!”

“Thank you, Minyoung noona!” He couldn’t help himself but to hug her from over the counter. Somehow she made him feel confident enough to actually confess to Jungkook. 

 

Jungkook saw it happen. He saw how he handed the girl the note and how not too long after he hugged her. He looked happy so he should feel happy for him, but instead he felt empty and somehow lonely. 

Jimin gave them his signature smile where his eyes scrunched up into crescent moons while he handed everyone their coffees. “I got one for you as well, Kookie.” He placed the caramel frappuccino in front of him while his smile seems to brighten even more if that was even possible. It was unbearable for Jungkook to face him at the moment and he certainly did not want to be part of the conversation that was going to happen next. He didn’t want to hear him say that he was now dating this girl and how happy he was. Or how they would go on a date soon. 

“Excuse me.” He got up ignoring his hyungs calling out his name and headed towards the bathroom.

Jimin looked at Yoongi who motioned with his head to just follow him and so he did. He walked after him into the bathroom. “Kookie?” There was a faint sound of sniffling coming from one of the stalls and he carefully approached it. He knocked on the door. “Kookie-ah, can I come in?”

“Go away, hyung.” 

“I’m not leaving you.”

“You should. You should go back to your girlfriend.” 

Jungkook’s voice sounded so tiny and it broke Jimin’s heart. He took a deep breath. “Kookie….”

“I don’t want to hear it, hyung!” 

“Will you shut up and listen to me?!” When it stayed silent he took another deep breath, because the time was here to confess. He just had no idea how to do it. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. I mean she is really cute and nice and caring and all of that. There’s nothing wrong with her.She is actually perfect girlfriend material, but the truth is… She is not you.” He scratched his head and since it stayed silent on the other side of the door he felt the need to go on with his rambles. The quietness made him feel nervous. Nervous of what answer might come. People could see they like each other, but the question is was Jungkook even ready to be his actual boyfriend.

“What I’m trying to say is, is that I really like you, Jungkook. No one can compare to you. I think— I think you’re perfect in everything that you do. You mesmerize me. Also I love the way you always make me laugh or try you hardest to when I feel stressed. You’re not only handsome, but really cute too.” He bit his lip. Did he scare him off? Was he too much? “Kookie, say something, please?” 

Suddenly the door swung open. “Do you really mean it?” 

Jimin nodded. Now that Jungkook was facing him he suddenly lost his voice. He still didn’t really say anything about liking him back. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Jungkook broke out in his signature bunny tooth smile and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in soft fluffy hair taking in Jimin’s scent. “I like you, too.” 

“You made me so nervous when you didn’t say anything back.” He laughed softly.

Jungkook pulled away a little from the hug leaning in to press his lips against Jimin’s lips. They were even softer than he would imagine them to be. Every worry that he had fell off his shoulders. He didn’t have to worry anymore about losing Jimin to someone else or about how to confess to him. 

They stayed like that for a while before they headed back inside the coffee shop. This time there was a permanent smile on both of their faces. Minyoung gave Jimin a thumbs up. 

“I see you guys finally confessed to each other.” Yoongi said once they sat back down. “It was about time.” 

“Congratulations!” Hoseok said with a huge grin and holding up his coffee to cheer for the new couple. 

“If I didn’t tell you by the cute waitress being interested in you. This would never have happened so you’re welcome!” Taehyung said with his box smile, but pouted when Yoongi poked him. “Yaahhh, don’t even deny it. I helped in a way.” 

“You helped us really well, Tae.” Jimin didn’t want to see his best friend pout and he was right. In a way him telling about someone else being interested in him turned out them finally having the guts to confess to each other.

 

Jungkook slipped inside Jimin’s bed wrapping his arms around him. “Hey Jiminie, hyung?”

“Hm?” 

“Why did you hug the waitress girl?”

“Oh, why I hugged Minyoung noona?”

Jungkook tightened his grip on him a little bit. 

“Don’t worry, Kookie. I was just thanking her. She told me to confess to you.”

“Sh-she did?”

“Yeah.” He smiles while looking up at him. “Don’t be jealous. You’re the only one for me.”

“I’m not jealous…” He pouted a little.

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh, because his boyfriend was the most adorable thing in the world. He leaned in to kiss him goodnight before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. It's a nice idea to wake up next to him and not having to take the couch. "Good night, Kookie."

"Good night, Jiminie hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you guys! I hope you enjoyed the story. I've been working on a couple more so hopefully I will get a chance to post them soon.
> 
> I write stories for both Jimin and Luna of F(x). Since they are both so shippable to everyone. If you have any pairings you'd like to see don't hesitate to request them. 
> 
> You can also request them on my writing tumblr. http://chunsawrites.tumblr.com


End file.
